Competitive Despair League: Part Faux
by YFIQ
Summary: Some things are never meant to be thanks to 8-18-16. Never forget!
1. Impossible Wish

"I am Shenron, I shall grant you any wish within my power."

"Now speak!"

After being intimidated by a large dragon that I summoned out of the dragon balls I had spend months gathering from all over the world, I took a deep breath and said, "My wish is for Ash Ketchum to finally win a official Pokemon League Championship for once, can you make it happen?"

To my dismay, the dragon answered, "It can't be done, the horrendous forces behind the failures of one called Ash Ketchum are too powerful, too unreasonable, and are far beyond hope."

"God damn it!" I thought to myself.

"There is nothing in my power that can change what they are."

"If you have another wish, state it and I will grant it!"

Disappointed, I was ready to leave when I saw a stunned onlooker wearing a Cubs cap. I point toward the dragon and said to the Cubs fan, "This dragon can grant some wishes, wanna have a go at it?"


	2. Trolling Writers

One day at the meeting room, the writers are discussing their plans to wrap up the final battle at the Kalos League.

"So, any plans to have Satoshi lose in yet another undignifying manner?" one of them asked.

"Well, we have to get the people to watch it, bait them into thinking that the character they had been following for twenty years will finally win for once so we can break their hearts like always." the other answers.

"Great idea, it's even better than the time when we invented Takuto and his roster of legendaries few seasons ago!"

As most of the writers are talking enthusiastically, one writer raised his hand and said, "Couldn't we just let Satoshi win for once?"

The room suddenly became silent.

"After all, we can't just keep messing with our fans like that...I mean if we let him win something that isn't a filler for once, we might get more people to watch the series since it is something new and bring in more interest as a result."

"How about it? For once we can show the audience that we actually kind of care about them and some really good ideas can be had from Satoshi's victory."

After few minutes of silence, the entire room erupts into laughter.

"Hahahahahahahahaha, good one!"

"Yeah, if we let him win, we'll have to end the series...nah, we just want to fuck with him!"

"Seriously, we know we can still continue the series anyway but we're not going to stop fucking with that kid, it's fun!"

The laughter continues as the lone writer who wanted the protagonist to win angrily left the room.

Little do they know, they would piss off one viewer too many as somewhere in Canada...

"Whoa, people are still talking about Pokemon?"

The costumed mercenary with a mouth was lurking through the forums when someone caught his interest.

"Wait a minute, Ash made it to the finals? I haven't watch this crap for over a decade but this I need to see, maybe he'll finally win for once."

Twenty minutes later...

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"


	3. Cloak and Dagger

Satoshi was preparing for his battle at the final round of the Kalos League when an executive appears at the door and said, "Congratulation on making it to the finals Satoshi, may the fortune shine on you."

The snake-bitten Pokemon trainer smiles and said, "Thank, you have no idea how much it means to me...to get a chance to finally win something that matters for once."

Reminiscing all the time where he helped saved the world, to think that in the end he had trouble winning a Pokemon League tournament. While he'd like to consider the Orange League tournament to be a worthy achievement, but ever since the scandal that happened few months ago where it was revealed that there was an ongoing drug trade amongst the league's officials...as a result, the league had lost it's legitimacy and was later suspended indefinitely. Because of this unfortunate incident, Satoshi couldn't even claim that he achieved a victory in what matters, even Alex Rodriguez has a championship ring in a sport he played in and he was known for his reputation as a choking primadonna who fails in the playoffs!

Remembering his match against Takuto, an unknown flash in a pan trainer who suddenly came out of nowhere with a stacked roster of legendaries was bad enough. Seriously, was that even fair? To add insult to injury, in the next tournament he participated in, he went full retard and underperformed horribly against an idiot who didn't know the maximum amount of Pokemon you can have in the roster is six!

Now with everything going in his way, maybe this time he will finally have his day. Well it has to be the day as his victory have been long overdue so sooner or later, it will finally happen right?

Just as he prepares to enter the arena, the trainer felt a sharp pain in his back...

"I'm sorry Satoshi, but it's in our best interest that you don't win the Pokemon League title and we will make sure it will never happen."

Satoshi turns to see the official giving out an evil smile while clutching a dagger dripping with blood.

"Hey, don't hate the game, hate the people who scripted this."


End file.
